SUTTA-NIPATA 1.3
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'1.3 KHAGGA VISANASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- Family & Social life with others should be avoided, for society has all vices in its train; therefore one should leave the corrupted state of society and lead a solitary life. ---- 1. Having laid aside the violence against all beings, and not hurting any of them, let no one wish for a son, much less for a companion, let him wander alone like a rhinoceros. (35) 2. In him who interacts socially (with others) affections arise, (and then) the pain which follows affection; considering the misery that originates in affection let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (36) 3. He who has helps on his friends and confidential (companions) loses (his own) advantage, having an fettered mind; seeing this danger in friendship let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (37) 4. Just as a large bamboo tree (with its branches) entangled (in each other, such is) the care one has with children and wife; (but) like the shoot of a bamboo not clinging (to anything) let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (38) 5. As a beast unbound in the forest goes feeding at pleasure, so let the wise man, considering (only his) own will, wander alone like a rhinoceros. (39) 6. There is (a constant) calling in the midst of company, both when sitting, standing, walking, and going away; (but) let one, looking (only) for freedom from desire and for following his own will, wander alone like a rhinoceros. (40) 7. There is interaction and sport in the midst of company, and for children there is great affection; (although) disliking separation from his dear friends, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (41) 8. He who is at home in (all) the four regions and is not hostile (to any one), being content with this or that, overcoming (all) dangers fearlessly, let him wander alone like a rhinoceros. (42) 9. Discontented are some pabbajitas (ascetics), also some gahatthas (householders) dwelling in houses; let one, caring little about other people's children, wander alone like a rhinoceros. (43) 10. Removing the marks of a gihin (a householder) like a Kovilara tree whose leaves are fallen, let one, after cutting off heroically the ties of a gihin, wander alone like a rhinoceros. (44) 11. If one acquires a clever companion, an associate righteous and wise, let him, overcoming all dangers, wander about with him glad and, thoughtful. (45) 12. If one does not acquire a clever companion, an associate righteous and wise, then as a king abandoning (his) conquered kingdom, let him wander alone like a rhinoceros. (46) 13. Surely we ought to praise the good luck of having companions, the best (and such as are our) equals ought to be sought for; not having acquired such friends let one, enjoying (only) allowable things, wander alone like a rhinoceros. (47) 14. Seeing bright golden (bracelets), well-wrought by the goldsmith, striking (against each other when there are) two on one arm, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (48) 15. Thus (if I join myself) with another I shall swear or scold; considering this danger in future, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (49) 16. The sensual pleasures indeed, which are various, sweet, and charming, under their different shapes agitate the mind; seeing the misery (originating) in sensual pleasures, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (50) 17. These (pleasures are) to me calamities, boils, misfortunes, diseases, sharp pains, and dangers; seeing this danger (originating) in sensual pleasures, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (51) 18. Both cold and heat, hunger and thirst, wind and a burning sun, and gad-flies and snakes--having overcome all these things, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (52) 19. As the elephant, the strong, the spotted, the large, after leaving the herd walks at pleasure in the forest, even so let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (53) 20. For him who delights in interaction (with others, even) that is inconvenient which tends to temporary deliverance; reflecting on the words of (Buddha) the kinsman of the Adiccha family, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (54) 21. The harshness of the (philosophical) views I have overcome, I have acquired self-command, I have attained to the way (leading to perfection), I am in possession of knowledge, and not to be led by others; so speaking, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (55) 22. Without covetousness, without deceit, without craving, without detraction, having got rid of passions and folly, being free from desire in all the world, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (56) 23. Let one avoid a wicked companion who teaches what is useless and has gone into what is wrong, let him not cultivate (the society of) one who is devoted (to and) lost in sensual pleasures, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (57) 24. Let one cultivate (the society of) a friend who is learned and keeps the Dhamma, who is magnanimous and wise; knowing the meaning (of things and) subduing his doubts, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (58) 25. Not adorning himself, not looking out for sport, amusement, and the delight of pleasure in the world, (on the contrary) being loath of a life of dressing, speaking the truth, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (59) 26. Having left son and wife, father and mother, wealth, and corn, and relatives, the different objects of desire, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (60) 27. 'This is a tie, in this there is little happiness, little enjoyment, but more of pain, this is a fish-hook,' so having understood, let a thoughtful man wander alone like a rhinoceros. (61) 28: Having torn the ties, having broken the net as a fish in the water, being like a fire not returning to the burnt place, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (62) 29. With downcast eyes, and not prying, with his senses guarded, with his mind protected free from passion, not burning (with lust), let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (63) 30. Removing the characteristics of a gihin (householder), like a Parikhatta tree whose leaves are cut off, clothed in a yellow robe after wandering away (from his house), let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (64) 31. Not being greedy of sweet things, not being unsteady, not supporting others, going begging from house to house, having a mind which is not fettered to any household, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (65) 32. Having left the five obstacles of the mind, having dispelled all sin, being independent, having cut off the sin of desire, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (66) 33. Having thrown behind (himself bodily) pleasure and pain, and previously (mental) joy and distress, having acquired equanimity, tranquillity, purity, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (67) 34. Strenuous for obtaining the supreme good (i.e. Nibbana-salvation,immortality), with a mind free from attachment, not living in idleness, being firm, endowed with bodily and mental strength, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (68) 35. Not abandoning seclusion and meditation, always wandering in (accordance with) the Dhammas, seeing misery in the existences, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (69) 36. Wishing for the destruction of desire (tanha-craving), being careful, no fool, learned, strenuous, considerate, restrained, energetic, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (70) 37. Like a lion not trembling at noises, like the wind not caught in a net, like a lotus not stained by water, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (71) 38. As a lion strong by his teeth, after overcoming (all animals), wanders victorious as the king of the animals, and haunts distant dwelling-places, (even so) let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (72) 39. Cultivating in (due) time kindness, equanimity, compassion, deliverance, and rejoicing (with others), unobstructed by attractions of all worlds, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (73) 40. Having abandoned both passion(raag) and aversion(dvesha) and folly(moha), having rent the ties, not trembling in the loss of life, let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (74) 41. They cultivate (the society of others) and serve them for the sake of advantage; friends without a motive are now difficult to get, men know their own profit and are impure; (therefore) let one wander alone like a rhinoceros. (75) Khaggavisanasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org